Your Worst Nightmare
by BlackRabbit550
Summary: It's the Party of the year. It definitely would be a party to remember, but not the way the Degrassi students expected.
1. Prologue

**It sort of just popped into my head right after I uploaded What Comes Next. Gonna give this a try. So..Yeah ^.^ Hope you like it. **

**And if any of yall have a Tumblr, you're more than welcomed to follow me:**

.com/

**Anyways! All the characters are in High school, blah blah. Doest specifically focus on one certain person, more like most people there. Delora: 1935-1996, So the people who feared her and blah were alive during her time so this takes place now, 2012. And its Halloween Night. So..Yeah.**

**Prologue**

The students of Degrassi couldn't stop talking about the party that was soon to take place that Friday night.It was the party of the year as many would say. It was taking place at an old abandoned mansion which was once owned by a cranky, old, women named Delora. The town feared the women and didn't dare go near her, in fear she would cast a spell, as those believed she was a witch.

After a couple years, Delora finally had her rest. Some people say she had a heart attack from her old age, others say she committed suicide. No one knew. The house was locked up and no one dared to go near it for fear that her spirit still lingered around. Vines traveled all around the house and tall grass grew on the sides while the gravel path was still clear for anyone to walk on. Trees hung over the path, giving the house more mystery. And finally, the giant, black gate stayed securely locked from outsiders but of course the teenagers of this century had curious minds and found ways into the mansion.

They would come back describing how amazing the house is and how perfect it would be for a Halloween party. From an idea to an actual event, the students waited impatiently as the clock tortured them minute by minute. And when finally, the final bell rang, the student fled from their classrooms to prepare for the glorious night ahead of them.

The party was arranged by a couple of seniors who were generous enough to let any student join the party. The party was to start at Midnight and go on from there until the teenagers grew exhausted and decided to call it a night.

Most of the students wore costumes, some slutty to the point where it barely covered any skin, others wore the normal Halloween costumes, and the rest would just come with the clothes they already had on. No one could seem to wait another minute, so some decided to come early and help with the drinks, snacks, and sound system.

As the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight, cars started to pull up with excited teenagers jumping out. Just a minute before midnight, everyone stood quietly, whispers here and there. Then finally, the clock struck 12 and the teenagers screamed in enthusiasm. The music boomed throughout the mansion as the students danced around in the ballroom.

Huge arched windows circled around the room, vibrating from the music. Not only did the moon light mix in with the lights flashing in the room, it slightly showed a figure that stood outside one of the windows.

Not one of the teenagers noticed the women glaring at every one of them, sending daggers of venom through her black hair that covered her face. She wore a long black dress and her pale skin stood out in the dark night. Unfortunately, the students were too busy enjoying their party to notice the women's lips turn into an evil grin.

"_You can have your fun..but I'll be back..For every single one of you…"_

And with that said, the women turned around and faded into the night sky.

**Any..Reviews?**


	2. Delora

**KIDJFKSJNFKAE HOLY GLOB. Thanks for the reviews, even though its only 3, means A LOT. ^.^ Thank yall. And these aren't in their POV, it's just who I'm focusing on. Well..here it is..**

**Chapter 1- Delora**

**Adam:**

Adam Torres was one of the many students who looked forward to the Halloween party. One challenge he had to face was his mother, lying was the only was he was going to be able to go to the party so he said he would be staying at his friend's house, Elijah Goldsworthy. At the moment, they stood by Eli's locker, debating on whether Eli will go or not.

"Come on, man! It'll be fun!" He begged with pleading eyes.

But Eli being his stubborn self, he refused.

"You haven't been out in weeks, this will be fun!"

Eli smirked, "Sure I have, I'm in school, aren't i?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Besides school. Please! For me. I actually want to hang out with my best friend on this lovely Friday." He nudged Eli, "And maybe you'll find a girl."

Eli appreciated that his friend did worry about him and wanted him to get better but he was uneasy on the last part.

He looked down at his feet, "Adam, I don't know. After what happened to Julia..."

Before he could continue, Adam had rested his hand on his shoulder, in order to comfort him.

"I know it was difficult to lose Julia but that was two years ago, Eli. You know Julia would want you to be happy and stop blaming yourself for what happened to her. And this party could be the first step to move on."

Adam looked at Eli with a saddening expression. He hated to see his best friend like this but they both know that Eli was going to go nowhere unless he tried.

Eli straightened back up and gave a nod at adam.

"Okay, I'll go."

(******)

Adam rushed home to change and pack his things for the night. Just before finishing, he heard someone clear their throat.

He turned around, startled, to find his mother leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"You're not planning to go to that party tonight, am I right?"

Adam froze, "W-What party?"

"The one at Delora's house."

Adam had only heard little about the women who once owned the house, besides her na,e. It was said that Delora would kidnap little children from other towns for dinner. Others said she was a witch who cast spells on anyone who troubled her.

Adam would simply roll his eyes at the ridiculousness people believed.

"Of course not."

"Well you better as hell not go. You have no idea how dangerous that house can be, it's very old and there can be a lot of weak spots in the floor. Foolish of those students to go to such a treacherous place."

'_Actually, some seniors already went to check if it was safe. And they confirmed it was' _Was what Adam wished to say but it would blow his cover so he nodded.

"Yeah…Foolish of them…"

Mrs. Torres nodded, "Well, have fun at Eli's. Love you."

"Love you, too."

She turned around and left the room, entering into hers.

Those words being the last words they will probably ever exchange with each other.

**Clare: **

"I have no idea how you convinced me into coming here."

Clare sat in Alli's car, starring up at the mansion, still considering going home.

"You need a little fun, Clare-Bear."

"I guess this will help me forget about my parents." Just the thought of them made her grow crestfallen. They fought too much to care about her presence. They didn't even realize when she asked if she could stay over at Alli's house; just shrugged her off. So with that she left her home and was somehow convinced to come to this Halloween party.

Clare continued to stare out the window, absorbing the house appearance. Goosebumps ran up and down her arm.

"Do we _really_ have to be here? The house is…creepy looking."

"Clare! That is why the party is here, hence it's Halloween Night."

Clare playfully rolled her eyes and hesitantly climbed out the car. The gates were wide open, someone had broken the lock, and they walked past it, onto the gravel path and into the mansion.

Clare took her time to absorb her surroundings. Candles and lights were set up everywhere to light up the pathways. When you entered you were greeted by the main stair case. Leading up to the top floor with split up into different hallways. By your sides were two opening into old, dusty rooms which also led into different parts of the first floor. On each side of the stair case were two passages that then connected behind the stairs and continued down until it reached two main doors, which Clare supposed was the Ballroom.

Alli skipped ahead in her high heels, not being able to hold in her excitement. Paintings and sculptures hung/stood on each side of the hallway, except with lights twirling around the sculptures.

The seniors, who planned it, transformed a dusty, old ballroom into a nice, vintage party room. Snack tables were set up on one side of the room while there were only a couple tables to sit at.

Alli pulled Clare into the sea of people. She awkwardly stood there while getting pushed around by hips bumping into her.

"Dance, Clare!" The music was so loud she was unable to hear what Alli said.

"What!"

"I said dance!" Clare grinned and started moving her body with the music. So consumed into the music, Clare tripped over someone foot and fell into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She landed on a boy with the most gorgeous green eyes she has ever seen. Even with the dim light, they glowed.

The mysterious chuckled and helped Clare up, that's when the boy realized he spilled his drink all over her shirt; Clare seemed to notice too.

"U-Um I'll get you some napkins." He ran off to look for napkins only to come back empty handed.

"There's no more, they said they might have set a couple in the kitchen."

"Well then let's go look for them." They pushed through the crowd and made it past the doors and into the silent hallway. For the two of them, it was like music to their ears; finally being able to rest their ears from the loud music.

"So…," Clare began to speak, "do you know where the kitchen is?"

The boy nervously looked around, the sight made Clare chuckle.

"Nope, No idea."

"I'm Clare, by the way."

The boy smiled, "I'm Eli."

They walked around the main room until they finally found a door that led into the kitchen; their luck there happened to actually be a couple napkins stacked in the middle of a table. Before Clare walked into the kitchen, she saw a black figure run around a corner. She gulped and hurriedly ran to catch up with Eli, shrugging off what she saw.

**No One: **

The students continued to dance around and have a good time while a figure ran around every corner and down every hallway. Anger consumed her, already wanting her plan to unfold. She found two teenagers snooping around in her anger but she had to hold back her actions, for her plan wouldn't work if she didn't do it on time. Just when the clock struck one, a couple of students started to leave, but before they could make it out of the front door, they slammed shut with tremendous force. All the candles went out at once and the lights that hung around exploded, along with the sound system.

The house went silent, everyone to startled to make a sound. After a couple seconds, all that could be heard was the screams of teenagers and the pounding on the front door.

**So yeah..Chapter 1..Again this is not in their POV's, it's just who I'm mainly focusing on in that point. Pfft, So links don't show up, huh? Well since I screwed up on the first one bout following me on tumblr, the url is on my profile. Feel free to follow. Kinda feel like I say that a lot..Er..Anyways! SO..Reviews? Lurv it? Hate it?**


	3. Fear

**YUUURR ^o^ reviews! Aww yeeahh, Thank you :) Here it is..**

**Chapter 2- Fear **

**Alli: **

Alli's scream was probably the loudest one there.

When the sound system exploded, some by standers were electrically shocked or slashed by the cords flying around. Decorations by it denigrated into ashes. The lights fell from their position and wrapped themselves around people's necks. But the more they struggled to escape, the more it tightened its grip around their neck. Their lifeless body fell onto the floor as people who knew them hovered over them in horror. Others pulled them away to get them out of the ballroom.

Alli was completely horrified. She frantically looked around for Clare but found no sight if her.

"Clare!" No response.

"Clare!"

As she called for her friend, she followed the crowd out the ballroom and towards the front doors. She stood at the back of the crowd and couldn't see why it was taking them forever to open the door. She jumped; only to see the teenagers desperately pounding on the door.

If it weren't for the moonlight coming in through the windows, it would have been pitch black.

"It won't open!" Someone yelled out.

That only frightened Alli more, especially for her friend. She could not spot a single person that resembled Clare.

"Clare! Where are you!"

As she pushed around the many people to look for Clare, four boys carried a long, wooden table.

"Everyone, move!"

The teenagers obeyed, stepping aside to make room for the boys. They counted up to 3 and ran towards the door. The door refused to budge. They tried a couple more times but it wasn't working.

"Try the window!" Someone suggested.

They immediately moved towards one of the windows in the dining room, again they counted up to 3 and pushed the table towards the window. Result ended with the table breaking into pieces.

"The windows are too thick."

"What do we do now?" Most people said.

They all shrugged, some people went to sit down on the stairs, starting to cry. Other stood around, scared, not knowing what to do.

**Eli: **

He had just finished helping Clare clean up her shirt the best it could be done. Eli had only just met her but already had an interest in her. He shrugged off the feeling, knowing they'll probably go back to being strangers when they went their separate ways. At least that's what he thought.

There was a sudden outbreak of screams and loud banging. It sent both Clare and Eli into each other's arms in fear.

"We should go see what's going on."

Clare nodded but refused to let go of Eli's arm. He grinned at her. Eli thought someone had pulled a prank and that it frightened everyone, which he would have found impressive, but didn't expect to find his fellow classmates crying and standing around scared. Clare let go of Eli's arm and ran to what he supposed was her friend, who immediately wrapped her arms around Clare, in relief she was okay.

He to felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly.

"Where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Eli chuckled, "I was helping some girl out."

Adam raised his eyebrows, curiosity already setting in. Eli got what he was thinking and barked a laugh then slapped him in the head. "Not like that! So what's going on?"

"We're locked in…"

Eli tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean locked in?" Getting a little scared.

"I mean we can't get out. We already tried breaking down the door and windows." He said while pointing to the broken table in the dining room.

"Well has anyone tried calling for help?"

"There's no signal. I'm scared, man." Adam was slightly shacking. Eli looked around in a frantic state.

"D-Don't freak out. We'll find a way out." Although, Eli didn't believe himself when he said that. He didn't even know what led to what. Anything could happen.

"ADAM!" A voice broke through the crowd and it got both of the boy's attention. It was Adam's brother, Drew, pushing through the many people. He grabbed the side of Adam's face and examined him.

"Are you okay?"

Eli awkwardly stood there, not sure if to give them some privacy or stay.

Instead of answering, Adam raised his eyebrows, "I thought you were at home."

"It's called sneaking out, Adam. You're okay, right?"

Adam nodded and put his attention back on Eli. Before Adam could speak, someone else did.

"Everyone! May I please have your attention!" Everyone quiet down and laid their eyes on a boy who was standing on the stairs, a senior named Owen.

"I know that we're all scared and want to get out but to do that we're going to need to split into groups and look for an exit."

Whispers erupted throughout the rooms, arguing on whether or not that was a good idea. Eli thought it neither a good or bad idea. He believed everyone should stay together, in order to keep safe. But on the other hand, he and everyone else wanted to leave and crawl into the comfort of their home.

After discussing it, the teenagers agreed to split into groups. Everyone got into their group of friends and took their separate ways.

Clare and her friend walked towards us. "Can we…go with you guys?" You could clearly tell she was frightened by the quiver in her voice. Drew, Adam, and Eli agreed, deciding to start looking around upstairs. Clare took her grip on Eli's arm once again while her friend took Clare's arms.

"I'm Alli." She said out of nowhere. The boys introduced themselves. They five friends took a left, entering a long hallway. A couple pictures of Delora hung on the walls. She didn't smile in any of them, mostly glared, which frightened the teenagers a little more. She had dark blue eyes and black hair that fell mid-back. Her complexion was pale as snow and an old fashioned black dress hugged her thin figure.

At the end of the hallway, they were met with a wide window. The town's old graveyard stretched far across the dead grass. Some tomb stones were crumbling into pieces from its old age. The teenagers studied it more, not being able to remove their eyes from it for some reason.

What brought them out of the trance was a loud shrieking scream.

They ran back to the top of the stairs, joining the crowd. They were circling around something and it was hard to understand what anyone was saying because they all spoke at once, the words jumbling together. Eli pushed through the crowd, with Clare, Alli, Adam, and Drew close behind.

And when they reached the center, they all gasped. A girl lay dead on the floor, throat slit, while the girl's friends hovered over her, crying and holding her hand.

Eli took his eyes away from the girl and was appalled to see what stood in front of him.

"Guess, Look!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the object Eli was pointing at. It sent the student's heart racing.

On a portrait, there was writing over it in fresh blood.

_If anyone tries to leave, you will die. _

**Soo..Reviews? ?**


	4. A Plan of Survival

**Hiya, so..Thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate it. **

**UGH. SO. Much. Homework. I could actually get this story updated today, not sure bout the other one. Its halfway done but I was closer to finishing this one.**

**Chapter 3- A Plan of Survival **

**Clare:**

She could already fell the tears welling up in her eyes. She immediately regretted coming to this party more than ever. Even though her parents were constantly arguing, and it pained her to be in an environment like that, she would have preferred staying home. She found the setting more comfortable than being locked up in an old, creepy mansion.

Like many of the others, she was horrified to see the blood on the portrait; it terrified her even more for what was written.

_If anyone tries to leave, you will die _

Clare continued to chant that in her head. She couldn't wrap her head around how that was even possible, to simply find a way out and then just…die.

"Is this some kind of sick joke! Because it's not funny!" A girl with curly brown hair stood in front of the many people. Most people feared her, for she was known to be aggressive and fearless. Even if you didn't know her, you would most definitely know her name. Bianca.

The students looked at each other, shacking their head and turning their attention back at Bianca.

"Oh, so _none _of you did _this? _Really! Well would you like to explain who did this! Because we already have 4 people dead." In that last sentence, her voice quivered a little. Clare wasn't aware at all that there were already 4 people dead. She only knew about the girl who lay dead in front of her. It only sent more fear through her and everyone else who wasn't aware of it.

Clare nudged Alli in the side, "4 people dead? What happened?"

"Oh god, Clare. It was horrible. The sound system, it exploded, and the people near it…"

Alli couldn't finish her sentence because she started sobbing from remembering the horrible sight she had only just witnessed 20 minutes ago. She buried her face in Clare's shoulder; she tried comfort her friend, knowing it's something she'll never be able to forget.

Bianca continued talking, accusing people for the deaths. This just made things worse by getting the crowd angrier for being accused of something they wouldn't dare do. It then turned into an argument between every single one there. They weren't sure who to trust anymore; they began to question their relationship with each other.

A kid spoke out, "What if it's Delora?"

It immediately became silent; the students took in what he said. Some started considering that's what was causing all of this but Bianca laughed.

"Are you serious? That's the stupidest thing I've heard so far. She. Is. Dead. Dead people don't come back."

And just when she said that, the house became extremely cold. The sudden change in temperature made goose bumps trail up the student's arms, made the students shake, and made their teeth chatter. The ones who were more affected were those who decided to wear such light clothing or skin exposing costumes. Others, lucky, had worn their regular clothes and had a jacket with them. Clare thanked god for it but this didn't make her feel better.

"W-what the he-hell. Why did i-it just get so c-c-cold." Bianca shivered under her light clothing. Most people, and Clare herself, knew that if they didn't find some sort of heat soon, they could all freeze to death.

Surprisingly, Clare found herself taking Bianca's position and talking out to the crowd of frightened teenagers.

"If we d-don't find hea-heat soon, w-we could all…freeze to death." They continued to keep their attention on Clare, waiting for more, so she proceeded. "I think we sh-should look around i-in in the rooms fo-for matches a-a-and bl-blankets. We should k-keep a close ey-eye on each o-other too. Then meet up here af-after you found some t-things."

The students exchanged their thoughts with one another as if not just a couple minutes ago, they weren't doubting one another.

"What if we don't f-find anything?" Someone asked from the crowd.

Clare wasn't sure how to answer; all she really knew was that their only chance of survival at the moment would be trying to conserve heat.

"I…don't know. But that doesn't mean w-we shouldn't try." More hesitant this time, the students slowly moved their separate way, walking closer to each other and watching one another. The girls who still hovered over their friend's dead body didn't dare to move.

Eli bent down at their level and patted the two girls on the back. "I'm s-sorry about your friend, I truly am. B-But I think your friend woul-would want you to keep g-going, for her."

"No, No we can't just l-leave her here…" One of the girls chocked through her sobs.

"I'm aware of t-that. Which is w-w-why we're going to f-find a sa-safe place to put her." Eli looked into the girl's eyes and they backed up a little, but never letting go of their dear friend's hand. Eli then picked the girl up, shacking a little at the sight, but proceeded to lift her up. He looked over his shoulder at his friends, "I'll catch up with y-you guys later, al-alright?"

Clare was uneasy with the fact that Eli was leaving the group, although it was for a good cause, she worried something could possibly happen to him. She prayed to the only god she knew that he would return safely. Clare and her friends were apprehensive about his depart but they let him go. And with that, he turned back around, walked the opposite direction, and turned a corner as the two girls followed extremely close behind.

Clare starred into the deserted hallway in front of her in which Eli had just walked down for a couple more seconds until she turned back around to face her friends.

"Well..I g-guess we should st-start looking." She said as she tugged on her jacket to wrap around her body as tightly as possible. Making her way back into the group and down the hallway they had previously gone down.

**Eli: **

He wasn't exactly sure where he was actually going. It turned a corner here and there, passing some students, and taking another turn until he reached a dead end. At the end was a door, which he supposed was another of the many bedrooms. Just like he suspected, it was a bedroom. It was rather small and had nothing in it but an old dusty dresser and mattress. Eli gently lied the girl's body down and looked back at the two girls who stood at the door, trying to consume their friend's looks one more time. Eli assumed they weren't going to come in so he walked back and gently closed the door behind him on his way out.

The girls took a deep breath and the one with dirty blonde hair introduced herself.

"I'm Jes-Jessica and this i-is Abigail." She pointed to her brunette friend who was looking down at her feet.

"I'm Eli." They exchanged a couple more words until they decided to take their separate ways. The girls joined a group that was passing by and they clenched on to each other for dear life.

Eli rubbed his hands in attempt to warm up, and then shoved them into his slightly warm pockets. He walked down a hallway and decided to start looking in some of them for anything that could help. He found what Clare did impressive, standing up in front of the many teenagers and giving out orders. Eli also couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, how perfect, and flawless. Her eyes were the first thing that got to Eli, breath taking is what he thought when he looked into them. Crystal blue orbs, bluer than the ocean or sky. Her curly, auburn hair falling into perfection.

Eli shrugged off the thought once again. It wasn't time to think of a girl, not at a time like this. It was a time of survival.

The room Eli walked in was very…tainted. Practically every room was the same. The bed had been stripped from the bed sheets it once had. A broken lamp stood on an old, wooden dresser. Most of the room was covered in cob webs and dust, much like the house itself. He searched under the bed, in drawers, in the closet but he could not find a single blanket or box of matches, perhaps an oil lamp, considering it was a rather old house.

Eli continued to look in rooms until he came to one where found a thin, yet slightly torn up blanket in the closet.

"Well…I gu-guess this would ha-have to do." He brushed off the dust as best as he could before wrapping it around himself. It wasn't much but it did help with the shivering. As he crossed the room, he passed a long mirror that leaned against the wall. He took a lazy glance at the mirror as he passed it but stopped immediately. He back up, slowly, and looked into the mirror closely. His heart started speeding up and stood completely frozen in his spot. There, in a dark corner, was a black figure. This figure looked like it was wearing a black dress and hair dangled in front of its face to keep it from being exposed.

Eli gulped. He noticed this figure; it resembled much of the pictures he saw of Delora. His breath literally hitched in his throat and for a second, he couldn't breathe.

He quickly turned around only to find the very corner empty. He let out a sigh of relief and chuckled a little, thinking he was probably just hallucinating. He turned back around and in the mirror, the figure stood right behind him. Eli screamed and ran towards the door but it slammed shut before he could make it through.

He then felt a painful force arch his back backwards and fall to his knees. No matter how much he wanted to scream, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get it out. So much fear consumed him that he wasn't even able to let out a scream of help.

He could feel the presence behind him, coming closer and closer. The force had let him go and he was gasping for air. One minute he was on the floor and the next he's being thrown across the room and into a wall. He let out a loud groan of pain when he landed on the floor. His back ached and his head pounded from hitting the wall so hard.

Eli was able to open his eyes for a second but close them just as quickly. Delora strolled towards him, clutching a silver item behind he back.

Eli didn't expect it to be like this, for his end to be like this. He was terrified more than ever but he continued to lie there, knowing there was no use in escaping for this spirit was much stronger than him and he was already in too much pain to move.. He slowly reopened his eye and found Delora standing in front of him, grinning evilly at him. Her pale skin was exposed and so were the bruises and scars. But it wasn't what Eli paid much attention to. It was the intense, ominous eyes that starred back at him, burning a hole into his soul and the knife that revealed itself high up in the air.

**Adam: **

Adam wrapped himself with a thick blanket and waited anxiously for Eli to return, just like the rest were. He sat on a bed in a bedroom they were currently in, tapping his foot against the wooden floor. Clare paced around the room while Alli and Drew watched their friends panic but they also would glance around in the hallways for any sight of Eli. None was spotted for the next 10 minutes and the group grew more and more anxious.

Adam's mind was already jumping into conclusions onto what could have happened to his friend. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and continued to glare out into the hallway. Only a couple minutes later, they heard a faint scream that sounded like Eli's. Everyone froze and starred at one another. More commotion could be heard but barely since Eli had gone farther down into the house on the opposite side.

Adam wasn't sure if it was Eli or not but he had to make sure. He quickly ran out the bedroom and towards the sound. Clare, Alli, and Drew ran close behind him, all of them trying to catch up with Adam. When they arrived at their destination, they threw the door wide open.

"Eli!"

**Reviews? Hate it? Lurv it?**


	5. Until Tomorrow

**Heeeyy guys. Sorry for the um, delay. _ Lots of stuff going on. But I managed to update this. :D Wish me luck on my adventure tomorrow! Found this really thick and long tree that hovers over this river, gonna try and cross it. Was gonna do it today but I just found it when it was getting dark and there's this gap I have to figure out to pass, blah, blah. Anyways…Thanks for your reviews :) **

**OG88, Your wish has now been granted. Sorry for keepin you waitin :( And to everyone else. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Until Tomorrow <strong>

**Clare: **

"Eli!" Adam yelled. Clare stumbled behind him, trying so desperately to see if Eli was okay or not.

The once black shadow that hovered over Eli disappeared into the air before anyone else could see it. Unfortunately, the knife was not some spiritual object that evaporated with Delora. It plunged towards Eli and all Clare and everyone else could do was watch as time slowed down. Their breaths hitched in their throats, hoping to god the knife wouldn't slice into Eli.

Their prayers, sadly, weren't granted. The knife fell and sunk in Eli's thigh. He screamed and groaned at the pain when he tried to sit up.

Clare, along with everyone else, ran to Eli's side. Clare tried to lightly put her hand on his thigh but it made him quiver in pain so she quickly retrieved it.

Drew gently put his hand around the handle of the knife, gripped onto it, and pulled it out. At that instant, blood started gushing out.

"Oh my god…" Clare choked out. She quickly took the knife and cut a part of her blouse off. "I need to put pressure on it, Eli. To stop it from bleeding and I'm not going to lie, it might sting."

Eli being in enough pain, grunted. Clare wrapped the strip of her blouse around his thigh while Eli winced at the added pain. The blood still sipped through the cloth but it did help slow down the flow.

"Come on, man. We gotta get you out of here." Adam said while wrapping Eli's left arm around his shoulder; Clare took the other side. Without realizing it, a crowd had formed outside the room; the students murmured about the amount of deaths already and it scared them even more. Any of them could be the next victim, which none of them wanted. And some got themselves thinking, are any of us going to make it out? Are we all going to die?

Adam and Clare carried Eli out, Alli, Drew, and everyone else followed them, meeting once again back at the stairs.

"Does anyone have any water?" Clare yelled out.  
>"I think there's some in the ball room." Someone said. Clare nodded and asked a boy from her class if he could get her some. He nodded, bringing a couple of friends to accompany him. After a minute, he came back with bottles of water, and other drink while his other friends carried other food that still remained.<p>

Clare took the water bottle, untied the cloth, and slowly poured water on Eli's thigh. He dug his nails into the carpet. "Sorry Eli, only thing we have right now to keep it from getting infected."

Eli bit his lower lip and nodded. Clare tore off another strip of her blouse and tied it around Eli's thigh. Eli let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Owen, once again, called for everyone's attention and began to speak.

"Obviously this whole 'separating into groups' thing isn't working out too well at all, am I right?" The students nodded in agreement.

"We might as well see what we have right now. We have enough drinks and food for us but depending on how long we'll be here, it probably won't last." He rubbed his hands in attempt to warm up. "What do you guys have?"

Students yelled out what they had, some objects said would come in handy, others not so much. Most students found worn out blankets, another said he found a lighter in the ball room, which was much relief because they would be able to light candles.

A couple of the teenagers didn't care about what Owen had to say. They walked around in frustration, still believing it was some stupid Halloween prank. Clare mentally noted to stay away from them, not wanting to get in any trouble with them.

"Why don't we stay in the living room? So we're all together. Because like Owen said, going in separate ways is obviously not working out. We all already have one dead and one injured because of it. It's best if we just stay together from now on." That was said out of nowhere and everyone turned their attention to the speaker, KC.

"He has a point." Owen said. In fear and desperation, the students agreed and followed KC into a room, through other rooms and into a huge living room. Clare, Adam, Eli, Alli, and Drew stayed behind, making sure to walk Eli at a steady pace. In order to be useful, Alli and Drew grabbed a couple of candles and followed behind the other students.

Clare and Adam laid Eli down on a couch and took a spot right next to him. Although there was not much light, Clare absorbed her surrounding again. There was a humongous fireplace, with an old clock above it. There were about 3 other couches around the room which were already occupied by people cramming to fit. In a corner, there seemed to remains of what once was a piano.

Clare slid her hand across the rug she sat upon, dust flew off it and she instantly started coughing. Eli patted Clare on the back. "Thanks."

"No problem."

**Drew: **

Drew sat next to Adam, eyeing him from time to time to make sure he was still in a perfect stage. On his other side, Alli shivered even with the blanket that wrapped around her body. Drew wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in attempt to warm her up a little.

Drew, himself shivered even with the layers of clothes he already had on. His eyes darted around the room, some candles were already lit to brighten up the room a little but it didn't help with the cold at all. His eyes landed on rubble of wood in a corner.

At that moment, he instantly got an idea. He jumped up and ran towards the rubble of wood and collected as much as he could. Alli, as well as the rest of the students, stared at him in confusion. Other caught up onto what he was doing and helped him collect the remains of a piano. They threw it into the fireplace.

"Who had that lighter?" Drew called out. A boy with curly brown hair, also known as Wesley, raised his hand. Drew waved him over. "Mind if I use it?"

"N-Not at all." He shakily handed it to Drew. He flicked it on and found an amazing sensation from the heat. He grabbed a piece of wood and put it over the flickering light. The rest starred, hoping it would work.

After a couple of minutes, the tip of the wood lit on fire. Drew let out a sigh of relief and gently placed it down with the other wood. Soon enough, the room was completely lit up and heated up. People sat as close as possible to it, yet at a safe distance where they wouldn't catch on fire. They moved the couches closer to it and everyone cuddled against each other, even if they were complete strangers.

Drew went back to his previous spot, wrapped his arm around Alli's shoulder and brought her close. She rested her head on his shoulder as they both watch the fire flicker and grow.

No one was going to get any sleep, which they knew. Most were still taken back from everything that happened in just a matter of a couple hours that it was hard to sleep. They all began to wonder about their parents. Would they realize their disappearance? Or would they have to go through another torturing day of tragic events until they were rescued?

They all had many questions they knew were going to remain unanswered. As time ticked by, students still remained awake, their eye lids threated to fall but they continued to stay awake, staring into nothing. Some actually found it in them to fall asleep, like Drew, Alli, and Adam. Clare and Eli still remained awake though. They were exhausted but just couldn't sleep, their brain wouldn't allow it.

So there they sat, awaiting the sun to rise.

**Delora:**

_Damn Kids…_

She growled at them. She glared at them with so much rage. At this point she was fuming with anger. It angered her that a bunch of silly teenage kids trespassed into her house and basically destroyed it.

_I should have gotten rid of all of you at once._

She watched them sleep and she watched those who were awake. Delora glared at the fire, they had used the remains of her precious piano, making the hatred towards them grow. She was going to blow it out but stopped herself. She began grinning as her new plan unfolded in her head. She licked her pale, thin lips and turned around, proceeding down a hall. You'd be able to hear the sound of her heels clinking against the floor if you were close enough.

Delora began laughing,_ Just you want until tomorrow...you'll all be in for a big surprise.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>12:45…Finally..i finished the chapter…Funny thing is, when I was downstairs…my story actually scared me. Cause I was alone, and it was dark…Had to run for my life, man. Its funny how I got scared cause I consider this a fail attempt of a horror story xP…Im lame. <strong>

**Anyways! Reviews, anyone? You know..that button down there v..that says Review…**


	6. The End

**I am **_**SOOOO SORRY. **_**I know I haven't updated in a real **_**long**_** time, especially this story but HEY HEY! I'm back. May 23 marked my last day of school and I planned to update that day but, eh, some things got in the way. But I'm here now! Also, aha, short story. Momma, me, was at a friend's house yesterday and kept complaining that I was hungry, so my friend put a cup of noodles in the microwave. Guess what happened? It caught on fire, somehow. As my friend and her sister panicked and ran around the kitchen to get a cup of water, I'm laughing my ass off in the background. Sure is something to remember xD. Last Chapter, guys! Also, please read what I have to say at the end. Thank You. Please excuse any mistakes. Read and Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 5-The End**

Back in town, Mothers and Fathers worried for their children. They would drive around town in search for them, or pace around the house- awaiting their arrival. Some knew they were going to a party but the children refused to tell them where, knowing their parents would disagree in a heartbeat. Others weren't even aware of the disappearance of their child and lay peacefully in bed, thinking they were doing the same. Other, sadly, didn't even care. Instead of going out to look for their child, they lay back enjoying their dull day. Not giving a damn about someone who they should be loving more than anything.

For the rest, they had specifically set the time for their return at a certain time, but they have all been gone after curfew. The heart ache for their children burned them harshly, and seeing as their children have not returned, they turned immediately to officials for help. Suspicion was brought upon the officials, almost every teenager was gone. All they would say to them was, "Ma'am, we're doing everything we can to find your child. Just calm down and we'll be with you with more information." So they sat back, or drove around town, waiting. For their children who may or may not come back.

**Adam: **

With the fire out, it became very cold once again. Darkness surrounded the teenagers and had chills running up their backs. Adam, being one of the many who couldn't sleep, listened to his stomach grumble loudly. He wasn't the only one in the room who was hungry, many painful moans and stomachs grumbling came from other teenagers.

Although he knew how dangerous it was to leave the group and wonder off alone, he was in desperate need of food and so were everyone else. Adam looked at Eli, who sat next to a curly haired girl he did not recognized and knew it was the perfect time to escape. Knowing Eli is very protective about the ones he loves; he slowly scooted around the couch and crawled out the living room, collecting dust on his jeans and hands.

He remembered watching a couple of guys place the food they brought from the ball room in the dining room. Although, when he examined the room, squinting his eyes to see through the darkness, no food of any kind was found, nor any of the drinks. Adam rolled his lip and decided to check the ball room himself. Thinking to himself, someone probably just put it back, but that didn't make much sense to him.

Adam stuck his hands out, trailing his hand along the wall to know where he was going. Occasionally he would bump into an old chair or an old desk but it didn't make too much of a commotion. Adam was greeted with the entrance area, which was lit up by the moon light. It wasn't too bright, but it was enough for him to see down to his feet and the mid of the stairs. Before moving around, he stood there for a minute, looking for any suspicious movements or sounds. When he thought the coast was clear, he slowly slid down the hallway, his back keeping contact with the wall at all time.

Adam looked over his shoulder, making sure that no one was following him, and opened the double doors that led into the ball room. He flinched when the scent of burning flesh invaded his nostrils. He groaned in disgust from the sight and smell. The image of the couple of teenagers wrapped up in wires or cut up on the floor was sure to scar Adam. He may have not known them, but he got a sad feeling.

His footsteps echoed, making goosebumps run up his arm. The ball room was definitely lighter and Adam was grateful for that. All that Adam could find was deflated balloons, empty bowls and bottles, and some chewed up gum stuck under chairs.

After a couple of minutes of looking around more, he stopped dead in his tracks.

_What the hell am I doing? _

He mentally slapped himself for actually doing some so drastic. Adam couldn't even process how he even thought it was a good idea to wonder off without company. Before he could turn around, a gush of cold wind brushed against his body. He completely froze, his heart beat gaining speed, and his fears escalating. A faint laugh erupted throughout the room; there was only one thing Adam could do or think.

_Run._

Without hesitation, he turned on his heel and sprinted towards the doors. Seconds. Seconds from reaching it, the doors slammed shut. Adam panicked more; he looked around for some other exit but found now so he resorted to slamming his fists against the door and screaming for help.

Even with his continuous shrieks, all he could hear was Delora's laugh.

**Alli: **

Alli shot up from her sleep, her heart racing, and sweat trickling down her forehead, despite the cold.

"What was that?" A girl shrieked from the other side of the room. One minute it was completely silent, the next everyone was screaming. Alli looked around in confusion, her brain not able to grasp what was happening quickly from the abrupt awakening.

No one would move, no one dared to, they were too scared.

"Where's Adam?" Eli yelled out. The four friends glanced at each other, wide-eyed, and didn't take a second to get up and sprint out the living room. A couple of other people followed.

Alli had difficulty running, considering she was wearing high heels, but had managed to keep up with the group.

"Where is he!" Drew screeched out. It wasn't too easy to look around since it was dark but that wasn't going to stop any of them.

"Spread out!" Eli yelled out. A couple of the teenagers exchanged looks. "But we all ag-"

"**I said **_**spread out!" **_The boys flinched and did as he said, running into the other rooms on the other side of the house; only a few having the guts to run upstairs.

Eli and Drew ran up the stairs, not really thinking about what they were doing. Clare ran behind them as well but Alli stayed behind, glued to the floor. Her stomach churned and her head pounded. She could hear the faint murmurs from the living room and all around the house from the other people. Alli wasn't sure why she just stood there, why she didn't look around, but she couldn't, she felt she had to stay right there. As to why, she didn't know. Alli rubbed her temples, and reconsidered turning back to the living room to get more people to help but heard a loud sound coming from the ball room, which was down a dark hallway.

Her feet dragged her down the hall, her hand on the wall the whole time. Alli starred at a door knob she couldn't see and with a shaky hand, put her hand on the knob. As she turned it, she felt some sort of liquid trail down her hand and onto the floor.

"Alli? Alli! Where are you?" Alli could recognize that voice anywhere.

"O-Over here!" was what she managed to squeak out.

Clare hesitated to go down the hallways, considering how dark it was, but she had to know her best friend was okay.

"Uh, Alli? Where are you? I can't see you." Alli didn't speak, instead just waited until Clare grabbed a hold of Alli's arm.

"Did you check the ball room, yet?" Although Clare could not see Alli, she could feel her shaking her head. Clare bit her lower lip and opened the door.

What was in front of them was something they were not ready for at all.

**Eli:**

Eli, as well as Drew, frantically threw open bedroom doors and if there was no sign of Adam, they moved on to the next bedroom.

This routine continued until they heard a scream. Giving up on searching upstairs, they raced down the stairs and down the hall, where Alli was wide-eyed and had her mouth over her mouth and Clare was the same.

"Guys! What's wrong?" Clare pointed a shaky finger at the door and what he saw made Eli feel like a dagger was thrown into his heart.

Adam, his best friend, his only friend, was hanging from a spear. It went straight through his chest and through the door. His eyes were open but he was looking up; blood dripped from his mouth. There was a small puddle forming on the floor from the wound. No one could say anything. Sobs escaped the teenager's. Although Clare and Alli didn't know him, they began to cry.

Eli's breath hitched in his throat. He slowly stumbled on the wall and slide down. Tears blurred his vision and fell down his cheeks. His gripped onto his hair and banged his head on the wall, followed by punching the wall repeatedly.

"No! This isn't fair!" Eli shouted. He frightened the teenagers along with all the other who were previously in the living room, filling up the hallway.

"Why did this have to happen to Adam? Out of all people, why him? Hell, it should have been me…" Eli buried his head in his hands and began sobbing. Clare crawled towards him and brought him close to her, while rubbing circles on his back, an attempt to calm him down a bit.

As for Drew, he too had tears streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to touch him but was afraid he would hurt even more, even though he was gone, so Drew just stood there staring at his lifeless body. If he were to get out, he knew his mother would be torn to hear that one of her babies was gone.

Through spaces between people's leg, Eli could see a faint figure standing at the front door, grinning. He leaned more into Clare and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Please just make me see this is all a dream._

He hoped, wished it was. But everything seemed too real for it to be fake, yet fake in a way. He began to think somehow he had fallen into a deep sleep, or possibly a coma, and due to imagination, was having a nightmare. He would wake up any minute, he told himself. Any minute.

A laugh erupted throughout the house, echoing off the walls and making it seem like a never ending laugh.

The teenagers clutched onto each other tightly.

A cold voice escaped from an unknown figure. "You've all brought this on yourself. Coming into my home and destroying it! You all deserve to pay…" As Delora continued to speak louder and louder with more venom and rage, the house began to shake. Dusts fell from the roof and wall; soon chunks of the ceiling began falling. The stair well, which was above them, cracked. The teenagers screamed and struggled to escape. Eli pulled Clare up to him and followed the crowd but no one got far because in a matter of minutes, the house soon fell apart.

Falling atop of them, crushing them instantly.

(~)(~)(~)

_Today, October 31, an awful accident has occurred. A Halloween party turned into a brutal killing of many teenagers. Approximately around 4am, the resident where the party took place, once occupied by a women named Delora in the early 1900's, collapsed upon the teenagers. Killing them instantly. Officials continue to collect more evidence to what happened on that awful night. As for the parents, I am greatly sorry for your loss. _

_May they rest in peace. _

**Yeah…That's it…^.^ I hope you guys liked it! Ah, and my announcement. But first off, I don't know about you guys, but momma doesn't like the new FF style. **

**Anyways, if you haven't noticed, What Comes Next has been deleted from my profile. Which means I'm not going to continue writing it. Now…Don't explode on me or anything. What I am going to do is rewrite When You Came. How does that sound? I'll leave the original one up but the new one should be up soon. What do yall think? Any final reviews on this story?**


End file.
